You brought me gifts?
by Mirishka
Summary: Samantha Carter has returned from Earth, having missed her Satedan lover immensely, she is eager to continue their relationship, she is looking forward to an evening with Ronon and she bought him some gifts. PWP-Sexually graphic, anal penetration
1. Chapter 1

**You brought me gifts?**

Sam, having returned from Earth, had bought some gifts for Ronon. Eager to share them with him, she invited him over.

PWP – as usual. I have to advise, explicit sexual acts in this story. The use of sexual aids.

Colonel Carter managed to sneak back out of Ronon's quarters without being noticed, although having to hold her blouse together as there were hardly any buttons left on it was a feat in itself. Amazingly, she didn't encounter anyone, slipping inside her quarters quickly she began undressing. Making her way to the shower to freshen up, she checked in the mirror at the bruising on her neck from Ronon's eager lovemaking. "Damn" she mumbled. She would have to make sure she covered that with high neck sweaters or a scarf for the next few days. Turning on the water and immersing herself in the downpour, she leaned back against the wall. Thinking about her lover, she washed herself, soaping her hands and cleaning all over; imagining Ronon's hands on her right now. She had only just left him but was eager to return; longing for his touch on her breasts again, his hot lips and expert tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Her mind wandered for a while as the water beat down onto her body. Deciding she would rather be with him than be just dreaming about him made her hurry, she had arranged for Ronon to come to her quarters later that evening. Making sure she had no loose ends, she wanted to return to the office to ensure everything was up to date in order that she could concentrate on Ronon and the delights that waited.

Although she had been absent from Atlantis for a week, there wasn't really much to catch up on. Shep was very good at his job and managed to sort any issues without a hitch. She knew she could rely on him and admired the way his team looked up to him. He had the respect of everyone on the base and if felt good knowing when he was in charge, they didn't give him any trouble.

Ronon was feeling hungry, he didn't eat much of his breakfast and the work out he just had made him ravenous. Quickly getting dressed he headed for some lunch.

"Hey buddy!" Shep shouted, chasing after him as he entered the canteen. Ronon turned and waited for him, Shep looked at Ronon and immediately started grinning.

"What?" Ronon quizzed.

"You look happy" Shep smirked. Ronon couldn't help it, he grinned liked a Cheshire cat back at him and just shook his head cockily. Ronon leaned in closer to his buddy and whispered "she was waiting for me in my quarters". The surprised look on Shep's face was a picture; this woman was serious about Ronon, risking sneaking into his quarters during the day.

Wow! She musta really missed ya uh?"

"I guess." He answered still beaming, "C'mon, I'm starving" Ronon slapped Shep's chest and pulled at him, dragging him into the canteen.

The evening arrived; Ronon had made himself presentable for his Colonel and headed to her quarters. He'd been looking forward to this all day, their morning liaison was wonderful but brief; he needed more.

Carter opened the door to greet Ronon, her beautiful Satedan lover. Standing tall and proud and smelling wonderful, she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him in. Ronon was slightly surprised, he knew she had missed him too but wasn't expecting her to be quite so aggressive. Smiling with his usual cheeky grin, he leaned forward to kiss her. Reaching her arms up to his neck and wrapping herself around him, she kissed him back, gently. Releasing his lips she stared at him, "hello gorgeous" she whispered. Ronon's response was immediate, bending down to hold her tight, he lifted her up, "Hey you" then kissed her softly. Carter enjoyed the moment then pulled back to speak

"I've brought you some presents, from Earth, wanna see?"

"Sure"

Releasing Carter from his bear hug, she slide down the strong body and pulled Ronon over to the bed. Sitting him down she went over to her dresser and took out a bag. Brining it over to the bed, she put it down next to Ronon. "You can open it" pointing to the bag. Ronon leaned back and pulled himself further up the bed, taking the bag with him. As he placed his hands into it, his face suddenly froze. "What the fuck?" removing his hand from the bag with the gift. Ronon looked at Carter, her face was a picture, she was grinning from ear to ear, "you like it?" she asked.

Unable to reply, Ronon placed the vibrator down on the bed and delved his hand back into the bag, watching Carter as he did so. She was positively beaming and obviously quite excited. Deciding it would be easier to empty the contents out onto the bed, Ronon turned the bag upside down. "Did you buy _all_ this stuff from a store?" Ronon asked surprised.

"Of course, they have all kinds of stores like this back home; you would be surprised what else they have"

"I'm sure I would" Ronon replied, frowning as he examined the tube of lubricant.

"You wanna play?" Carter asked, hopefully.

Ronon just stared for a moment at the objects place before him, then turning to look at Carters face, realizing she would be very disappointed if he said 'no not really!'.

Lying back on the bed, bringing his hands up to his face and then moving them over his hair, Ronon sighed deeply. Carter climbed onto Ronon, pressing her body on top of his and leaning close to his face. "Is that a yes?"

Ronon removing his hands he stared at Carter and grinned back at her cheeky smile that was now covering her beautiful face. He couldn't help it, he smiled back, knowing he could possibly regret what he was about to say but said it anyway, "Okay, you can do what you want but no ropes, I wanna have my hands free this time". Carter leaned forward and placed a sultry single kiss on his lips. Letting out a low groan, Ronon hugged his lover, letting her know he would give her anything she wanted. Sitting upright, Carter pushed herself down, wiggling her hips to shuffle backwards so she could unfasten the buttons on his shirt, spreading it open over his magnificent chest. Gently caressing him, she licked a nipple, then moved over to the other side and did the same on the other. Running further down, she stuck her tongue into his naval, tickling and teasing. Continuing her downward slide across his legs, her hands moved over the now present bulge in his pants. Unbuckling his belt and pulling on either side of his pants, his erection became visible. Leaning over him, her tongue flicked over the sensitive head, Ronon letting out a moan as she did. Pulling at his pants and removing them completely his socks and shoes followed. He laid there with his nakedness enticing her, begging to be touched.

Getting up and removing her sweat pants, Carter knelt at Ronon's side. She was wearing only a tiny vest and lace panties. Ronon like what he saw. Her erect nipples protruding through the fabric, where enticing him, he reached out to her and brushed his fingers over their hardness. She let out a sigh. Laying herself beside her lover, they embraced each other tightly. Ronon rolled over and cradled her in his arms as he kissed her, moving his hands up her body, feeling her firm breasts and then moving back down to her hips. Reaching his leg over and pushing in between hers, his kissing became passionate. Their tongues were thrashing around in each other's mouths and their breathing became heavier. Ronon pulled back, licked, and sucked at Carters neck, careful not to make any marks as the one he had already given her this morning was clearly visible. Continuing his decent reaching her breasts, he pulled away her t-shirt and suckled her nipple. With his hands now roaming further down, he caressed her thighs and teased her lightly with his fingers. Carter reached for his hair and gently pulled his head away from her nipple. Pushing Ronon and rolling him onto his back she edged her way downwards and positioned herself between his legs, gently pushing his thighs open and laying face down with her mouth at his balls. Teasing and licking at the tender meat, she moved her hands under Ronon's thighs and started to push them upwards. Helping her, Ronon raised his knees and then Carter moved her tongue in deeper, circling his anus and licking up all the way to his balls.

"Ugh, fuck!" Ronon moaned.

Continuing her teasing and careful not to go for the magic spot too soon, her tongue danced around and played. Reaching for the vibrator she brought it to her mouth and sucked on it, making it wet, and then gently teased his anus with the tip. Ronon moaned loudly and gasped, it was driving him crazy. Liking the noises that her lover was making she took the lube and removed the lid, smearing the contents over the toy. Sucking on his balls and moving up the shaft, she suckled on Ronon's dripping tip, teasing the bundle of nerves with her tongue and gently pressing the toy to his anus. Lifting his knees higher for his mate, Carter pushed deeper inside him with the toy, Ronon liked the feeling, his groaning becoming louder and harder. "Aw fuck!" he gasped as the toy plunged deeper inside him and Carters mouth lunged down the length of his cock. Sucking and jerking the erect length whilst fucking Ronon's ass was making her wet.

"Aw yeah, fuck me baby fuck me!" Ronon begged.

Not wanting to disappoint, Carter played with the toy that was now deep inside her playmate, twisting the bottom to activate the vibrator, it buzzed gently and Ronon almost hit the roof. His cries of ecstasy vibrating round the room as his orgasm hit hard and fast. Unable to control his body, with his hips jerking and twitching, Ronon's release spilled into Carter mouth. She didn't stop but continued to suck and swallow all of him. Removing the buzzing toy from inside his anus, Ronon growled and cried out, his orgasm now finished, his body still twitching from the raptures of delight his lover had just bestowed upon him.

"Fuck! That was amazing," He cried, bringing his hands up to his head and grabbing his hair. Carter discarded the toy and climbed up Ronon's body to meet him face to face. Placing his arms around her and staring into her eyes, he couldn't help but smile. Moaning softly he kissed her just once then continued to stare at her. "Good huh?" she asked, not really needing an answer, his cries were enough to tell her that. Ronon just grinned at her, and then pushed her onto her back, "my turn".

End of chapter one.

I would appreciate some feedback on this first chapter to give me some idea what people like. I know what i want to do with the second chapter but it might be too much for some people. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**You brought me gifts?**

Chapter 2

Ronon was now going to take control of the situation, he had already pushed Carter over onto her back and half draped himself over her body, his leg wrapped over hers. With his free hand, he skated over the delicate and firm skin, teasing as he moved his fingers in circles further down her body. Watching her eyes intently not wanting to break the stare, he let his fingers trace over her mound of fine hairs, and over her sex. Carter returning Ronon's gaze, bit her lip and inhaled as the Satedan's fingers hunted for her clit. She moved her free leg further to the side, giving Ronon license to delve deeper. Responding to her signal, Ronon let his finger travel down into the soft, wet folds between her legs. Dipping his finger inside her wet pussy, Carter let out a groan.

"Feel good?" Ronon asked, although not really needing a reply.

"You drive me crazy, you know that don't you?"

Ronon just gave a grin, the one that says, 'yeah, I know' and continued to play. Moving deeper inside her, he could feel her muscles grip his fingers as he let his thumb rub up against her clit. Taking hold of Ronon's face she pulled him closer to her, she needed to kiss the full lips that were before her. Leaning in, and running his tongue over her lips, licking gently, waiting for her mouth to open wider for him to enter. With both of their tongues searching each other's mouths hot and wet, Carter now breathing heavily into his mouth as his dexterous digits teased her pussy, he could feel her body shudder.

With her orgasm beginning, Carter's breathing grew more rapid, she was panting. Ronon released her lips briefly, "hmm….yeah, c'mon babe, cum for me" before replacing his slick tongue back into her mouth. Carter could feel the build of her climax, the flush of heat that ran through her body, unable to control herself, her body now twitching and her hips bucking to push against the firmly placed hand between her legs. Ronon's cock was hard, the thought of his lover climaxing was making him hot. The motion of Carters hips and thighs thrusting were rubbing his erection, and his cock now leaked precum onto her skin. Unable to remain tacit any longer she let out a cry, her voice swallowed by Ronon's hot mouth. Ronon raised his head slightly to watch her face as her orgasm ran through her body, wanting to feel the pleasure along with her, "yeah baby" he groaned out, low and throaty.

The cessation of her climax was imminent, her body began to relax and the heavy breathing became quieter, only whimpering briefly as Ronon removed his finger from the spent pussy. Bringing his hand up to her face, he traced along her mouth, pasting her lips with her juices then forced his finger into her mouth "suck" he demanded. Carter obeyed, sucking hard she watched Ronon's eyes which seemed to light up. He slowly pulled his hand back to remove his finger, Carter smiled and spoke "that turns you on doesn't it?"

"Hmm" Ronon replied, raising one eyebrow and grinning.

Reaching his hand over and the side of her body, Ronon pushed himself up onto his knees. Taking hold of Carters legs, he motioned to her to turn over, twisting her legs slightly to encourage her. Turning onto her stomach and placing her legs either side of Ronon's thighs she shuffled herself lower, her beautiful round ass pointing towards him. Ronon reached for a pillow, and lifting her up, maneuvered it under her hips.

Ronon massaged the soft skin all the way up to her shoulders then back down, following the curve of her lower back, and then lingering over her cheeks. Kneading her buttocks like dough, he gently pushed them apart to view her ass. Shuffling himself backwards and leaning forward flicked her anus with the tip of his tongue. Carter moaned and pushed her ass higher, wanting to encourage her lover to repeat his performance. Ronon responded with an encore, but lingered for a moment instead of leaving. Leaning back and taking hold of his dripping cock, he pushed forward to tease her damp pussy, rubbing himself back and forth and then up to her ass. "Uh fuck," he groaned as he watched his slick cock, now soaked with Carters juice and that of his own as it slide up between her cheeks. Squeezing them together to grasp his erection, he pumped gently then after a few strokes angled himself downwards and thrust deep into the wet pussy. Both of them groaning at the same time, Carter pushed her hands deeper into the bed and raised herself up onto all fours. Ronon took hold of her hips and pulled her towards him, thrusting hard and deep. She felt tight from this angle and Ronon grunted as he continued to pump her. Reaching with one hand up her back to her neck pushed his fingers through her hair and pulled her head back, at the same time placing his other hand round her waist to lift her up bringing her to a kneeling position.

"Oh God, Ronon!" Carter whined as he tugged at her hair, turning her head to the side so he could thrust his tongue into her mouth. She cupped his face in her hand and suckled him, Ronon let out a groan, and he moved his other hand down to her clit and teased her with his fingers. Breathing hard, both of them moving as one as their bodies reeled together and Ronon's groans ever louder. His cock was ready to explode, the hotness around it was tight and the juices from Carters pussy making the feeling intense. Releasing her and pushing her forward with his hips, Ronon supported himself over her prostrated body. Pulling out of the sodden heat and rolling back, he moved his hands onto Carters cheeks. Rubbing himself between them, he dipped the tip of his tingling cock into her anus and growled deeply, the feeling was intense, Carters response was quick, making her take in a sharp breath and then crying out "fuck!"

"Aw … feels good" Ronon moaned and teetered a moment before moving, waiting for a further response from his lover. Carter pushed herself backwards, slowly. Ronon didn't move, not wanting to cause any pain he remained motionless, waiting. With her head buried in the pillow, Carter was whining, but she didn't stop, impaling herself on the thick length she pushed harder, Ronon gasping as she moved. He let his hands rest gently on her cheeks, careful not to pull at her, letting her make all the movements. It was difficult as he wanted to thrust inside her but knew the size of his cock would be too much all at once and waited patiently. Feeling the pressure build inside him, he was almost cuming, but fought back the urge. "play with me Ronon" Carter asked, Ronon immediately bid as she asked, reaching his hand round to her clit, his fingers teased her folds, she was unbelievably wet, almost dripping and he realized the act they were performing was turning her on immensely. "Oh God Ronon! Don't stop" He didn't, and as she started to shake with ecstasy, her hips jutting towards Ronon, he couldn't stop himself. Thrusting and bucking his hips, Carter cried out "Fuck Ronon, I'm cuming"

"Me too" he gasped through sharp breaths, as his orgasm coursed through his body. "Aw…aw…aw… fuck!" he groaned. At the same time, Carter's body was now shaking and convulsing uncontrollably, as she too was now in the height of her climax. Together in unison, they cried out. Heat spread through both of their bodies, their nerve endings where all on fire, together their bodies exhausted themselves for what appeared to be forever, but lasted only moments.

As the intensity of their orgasms abated and they came down from their delirium their breathing calmed. Removing himself from inside his elated lover Ronon placed his arms around Carter's body and held her close, planting a kiss on her shoulder as he did. Carter responded to the affection and turned her head to meet his. Smiling together, their glances confirmed to each of them, that they were both satisfied.

"You okay?" Ronon asked, concerned he may have hurt his lover in his final stages of his climax.

"Yes, perfect" came the reply, followed by a lingering kiss.


End file.
